Movie Night
by UnknownPerson19
Summary: Hiro misses Tadashi, and wishes he would spend more time at home rather than with his friends at SFIT.


It was a sunny day in San Fransokyo. The Lucky Cat Café was as busy as it always was on a Saturday afternoon, and Hiro was helping Aunt Cass serve customers because they were short on staff. This rarely happened, and his Aunt was paying him ten bucks an hour, and he had been working for five so far, so Hiro didn't really mind it at all. Plus, the people who came in to the café knew him, and understood that he was helping his Aunt out. Tadashi and his friends were sitting at one of the tables, laughing and talking about something that, unfortunately, Hiro couldn't hear.

The thirteen-year-old Hiro ran back to the kitchen of the café to dump the dirty plates he just collected into the sink, only yet to return to the tables to take more orders with the small pad of paper and pen he kept in his apron.

"Hey Hiro! Where's our coffee? We ordered it, like, fifteen minutes ago!" he heard his brother shout from the other side of the café.

_Shoot_, the young prodigy thought, he forgot about the coffee! Hiro sighed and ran back to Aunt Cass, who was working as a barista today, and—with a sigh of relief—saw the five cups of coffee already waiting on a tray to be taken over.

"I had these ready ten minutes ago!" his Aunt scolded him as she worked the coffee machine.

Hiro gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry!" he grabbed the tray and ran over to Tadashi's friends.

"Here's your coffee," he said, thankful that he still had the piece of paper, which had everybody's orders written down.

"Thank you, Hiro," Honey Lemon chirped happily, taking her cappuccino from the tray. Like always, Gogo remained silent, but took the cup with a curt nod, while Wasabi and Fred responded the same as Honey had.

Hiro frowned a little when Tadashi took his mug and continued talking, not even acknowledging his brother's presence at all. Tadashi had been spending a lot of time with his friends lately, and less time at home. Hiro often found himself alone on the days where they were supposed to hang out, however to find later on that Tadashi had just 'forgot' about their arrangements, choosing instead to spend time with Honey, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred. So naturally, it had been weeks since Hiro and Tadashi had properly spoke to one another.

Hiro smiled at the four friends, and moved to the next table, silently clearing it. His smile faltered as soon as he was out of sight, though.

Hiro sighed as he carried the empty cups and plates back to the kitchen window. Tadashi had been ignoring him a lot lately, and had been spending a lot of his free time with his friends, rather than with Hiro.

Sure, they lived together and everything, but it wasn't like they hung out at home after his classes had finished. Hiro understood that Tadashi had only just started college and was only excited about his new life and his new opportunities, but Hiro secretly wished that Tadashi would make more time for him rather than bail on him for his friends.

"So guys, we still on tonight for that new robot movie? I heard it's awesome!" Hiro heard Tadashi exclaim.

Hiro banged the empty tray he was holding down on the table right next to Tadashi's with so much force, it made almost everybody turn his or her heads in Hiro's direction.

Did his brother _seriously _forget that _they_ were supposed to see that exact same movie together? Hiro distinctly remembered the conversation he had with his brother earlier on in the week, how Tadashi _promised _Hiro that he would take him to see the new robot movie on the weekend!

"Hiro, you okay?" Honey Lemon asked, placing a hand on his arm.

Hiro shrugged it off gently, and looked at Tadashi, who just looked blankly back at him. He rolled his eyes, and completely ignoring Aunt Cass, took off his apron, dropped the tray on the floor, and ran up the stairs to his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"I can't _believe _him!" Hiro said angrily as soon as he was alone in his room. Mochi was on his bed, who just meowed happily at the sight of him. "He would rather hang out with his friends all the time than with me! Yes, I know he's 18 and we share a bedroom and everything, but every single day it's always the same thing! He comes home from school and rushes out the door to meet his friends, then he comes home and I'm still waiting up for him, only to find that he yells at me for being up so late! No, "Oh, hi Hiro, how's your day been? Do you want to hang out sometime this week?" and even in the morning, when we're supposed to walk to school together, I find he's already left without me! It's like he doesn't want me around any more!" Hiro finished ranting to Mochi.

It felt good to get his bottled up feelings out in the open, even if there was nobody listening.

"…Hiro?"

At least, he _thought _that there wasn't anybody listening…

The door creaked open, and Tadashi's head poked through. "Can I come in?"

Hiro sat down on the bed and folded his arms. "I don't know, _can _you?" he said spitefully.

"I heard what you said…" Tadashi replied, walking over to Hiro's bed and sitting down next to him.

Hiro froze.

"I'm sorry I've been neglecting you. I completely forgot that I already promised I would take you to see that movie already. God, I'm such a jerk, aren't I?" Tadashi rubbed his face with his hands.

"You can say that again," Hiro muttered.

"I know I've been busy with school and stuff…" Tadashi started to say.

Hiro snorted. "Now that's an understatement."

"Hiro, please!" Tadashi said, "Just hear me out."

Hiro raised an eyebrow, but he figured he had no other choice anyway, whether he chose to listen to Tadashi or not.

"I guess I've been so caught up in starting college and making new friends, that I've been completely ignoring you. I know, it was pretty selfish of me, but I promise I'll make more time for you and I promise I _will _take you to that movie tonight!" Tadashi said.

Hiro was still uncertain. "Don't pretend to be sorry, Tadashi."

Tadashi was genuinely confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't apologise for ignoring me, only to hang out with me once or twice this week and then completely forget about me again after that." Hiro explained. "That's so not cool."

"Hiro…" Tadashi pulled his brother in for a hug. "I could never forget about you. I wish I had made more time for you, I didn't mean for you to get upset by it."

Hiro returned the hug. "Thanks, Dashi. That means a lot."

Tadashi smiled when he heard Hiro call him that. It was a childhood nickname that had faded into oblivion just a few years ago when he thought he was too 'old' to be calling his brother Dashi instead of Tadashi like everyone else.

"So, how 'bout that movie tonight, huh? Just you and me." Tadashi said.

Hiro grinned. "You know it!"

Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all…


End file.
